blamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy
"Killy, wasn't it? It's been awhile...I hear you did some horrible things to our people since we last met...But we have a grudge against you that stretches back eons. And we're going to settle it right here, right now." ''-Ivy welcoming Killy and Cibo to Toha Heavy Industries'' Ivy is a Silicon Creature and the leader of the group of Cyborgs responsible for killing off the human populace of Toha Heavy Industries. Along with his partner Maeve, he serves as a minor antagonist of the Toha Heavy Industries Arc (Chapters 22-36). Appearance Ivy is a tall, intimidating-looking Cyborg. Standing slightly taller than Killy, his mechanical body resembles an athletic humanoid figure. the lower half of his face and neck are fused into a very high collar-like mask that hides his mouth. His right eye is robotic, while the other one is biological. His most identifying feature is his hair; a Mohawk of dreadlocks that fall to his lower back. He carries a unique sword with a foldable blade that allows it to extend up to three times its length, allowing it to break defenses and blocks such as his first battle with Seu. Personality Ivy is a paragon of Silicon Life; his only goal is to kill as many humans as possible, motivated by the fact that the less humans there are, the safer his species will be. Ivy is a very serious individual, constantly focused on the situation at hand and always planning his next move carefully. He is very passionate about his work and his species as shown when he berates Killy for his past actions against the Silicon Life, and when he condemns Mensab for forwarding Killy away from the battle before he could deal the killing blow. He also became angrily concerned when Seu defeated Maeve, cutting her in half. Ivy is also intelligent, as shown when he told Maeve to be wary of Killy, even without his gun. Background At some point, Ivy, Maeve, and many other Silicon Life infiltrated Toha Heavy Industries and began a campaign to slaughter all the human residents, cave by cave. Once they reached the Eighth Cave, the Cyborgs met their match in Seu and Mensab, who have been fighting them off for many years. Soon after Killy and Cibo enter Toha, they encounter Ivy and Maeve, presumably out looking for the sheltered inhabitants of the Eighth Cave. Ivy knows who Killy is on sight, and proceeds to explain his hatred for Killy for the atrocities he's committed against Silicon Life in the past. They begin fighting and nearly win; Maeve impales Cibo, and Killy is left defenseless. Before either of them can be killed, Mensab and Seu appear. Mensab forwards Killy and Cibo away, as she believes they are Safeguards and does not want their help in fighting the Silicon Life. This angers Ivy greatly, and he demands Mensab surrender the residents of the Eighth Cave. Seu, Maeve, and Ivy begin to fight. It appears that Seu and Ivy are evenly matched, as Mensab assists Seu by magnetically locking Maeve's arms, preventing her from assisting. Ivy lands a devastating hit on Seu, breaking his neck. Before he can deal the killing blow, Mensab locks him in place, allowing Seu to cut off Ivy's right arm. However, doing so released Maeve, who succeeded in wounding Mensab. Seu, distracted by this, loses focus and Maeve impales him. Seu cuts her in half, appearing to kill her. Ivy becomes enraged by this, and prepares to attack again, when Killy and Cibo reappear, having completed the time loop started by the first forwarding. Killy, now armed with Other World Cibo's powerful gun, destroys Ivy's sword, causing him to panic. Ivy grabs Maeve's upper body and flees down a hole in the floor. On their way back to their hideout, the two discover the body of a slain Cyborg killed by the Electrofishers, and decide to take a detour to kill them. Before they can do so, Central A.I. terminates the agreement with the Administration, and Exterminators begin pouring inside Toha Heavy Industries, killing most of the Electrofishers. Ivy and Maeve return to their hideout, where the Other World Silicon Life is being analyzed by the other Cyborgs. When Maeve requests to be transplanted into it, Ivy commands that it be done. Ivy and Maeve then travel to Central A.I.'s chamber to kill Mensab. Once the forwarding of Toha Heavy Industries begins, Ivy acknowledges that, whether or not he succeeds in killing Seu, all the humans inside Toha will die in the forwarding. Therefore, his goal will still be realized, even if it means he and all the other Silicon Life in Toha will die with them. Just as Mensab connects to Central A.I. in a desperate attempt to secure the residents of the Eighth Cave, Maeve causes the A.I. to explode, critically injuring Mensab. Seu is distracted by this, and Ivy cuts his arm off. Seu, infuriated, breaks both his and Ivy's swords with his next attack. Ivy is startled, and Seu chops Ivy's head in half. A torrent of blood erupts from his body, and Ivy falls over dead. Category:Silicon Life Category:Characters